


Memories

by illoryn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, Family Loss, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Sad Lucy, Sad Wendy, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Wendy, Suicide Attempt, Wendy becomes friends with Sting and Rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illoryn/pseuds/illoryn
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was killed in a car accident. His girlfriend leaves Magnolia, his friends are left drowning in grief, but his little sister is completely left behind. It becomes too much for Wendy and Lucy as the memories haunt them every day. They either push through another day without Natsu, or they lose. [tw] [modern au]





	Memories

Normal p.o.v

"Oh, Igneel! Thank you for the meal." Lucy smiled, bowing politely to the middle-aged man.

"It's no problem Lucy, you're always welcomed here." He ruffled her hair slightly earning a smile from the blonde before turning to his son.

"Get her home safely, Natsu. And give this to Alzack and Bisca while you're in that area. Also, pick up Wendy from that Macao's house for me before it gets too dark." Igneel instructed, giving his son a takeaway bag from the family restaurant.

Natsu saluted. "Aye captain! Hang on a second, there's 5 meals here?"

"Yes, Levy and Gajeel are with them." Igneel nodded.

"See you soon, Lucy." Igneel smiled. The blonde nodded, following Natsu out of the back entrance as he yelled to his Dad that he loved him and walked onto the street.

"Is Loke going back home today?" Natsu asked.

"Tomorrow evening, I think." Lucy replied, sighing.

"You can come to my house if you want, stay for a day or two. Mom and Dad won't mind, you're like a third child to them." Natsu grinned.

The Heartfilia female smiled at the offer. "Natsu, I'll be fine. I can live without Loke for another few months, plus if anything happens I can practically jump into Alzack and Bisca's garden. And Laxus is within a five-minute walk."

They crossed one of the roads, continuing to laugh and talk on their way to Lucy's apartment near their school.

"Hey, it's Natsu and Lucy!" A voice spoke up nearby. The duo turned and saw the Strauss family. Lisanna beckoned them over to the patio attached to their family business and she smiled at them.

"Want some cookies? Mira made too many." She held a plate up. They both accepted graciously, thanking their classmate.

"These are really good!" Lucy's eyes widened. Mira just smiled, walking past them and back indoors to take care of the family pub.

"Did either of you understand the maths homework?" Lisanna asked, leaning on a railing. "I figured it out, I'll text you how to do it when I get home." Lucy smiled, waving goodbye as she hurried off with Natsu on their way to Lucy's.

"Oi, Luce, I'll race you." Natsu suddenly grinned, sprinting ahead of his female companion.

"Hey! That's not fair! You have to run the pitch during practice, you're used to this!" Lucy yelled as she ran after him, turning corners. Eventually she caught up with him, as they got to a park right in front of Natsu's cousins house.

Without thinking, the young blonde didn't stop as she called out to her friends. They looked up and smiled as they saw her.

Lucy, thinking the road was car-free due to no sound of an approaching vehicles, slowed to a stop in the middle of the road, panting as she started crossing over the rest of the way.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled as a speeding car randomly turned a corner, approaching quickly. The young girl's eyes widened in shock and she froze, before she was pushed out of the way, falling to her knees and skidding along the road.

She looked over her shoulder in horror to see Natsu Dragneel, the boy she loved and who protected her, look at her, say "I love you," and then be hit full force by the vehicle.

The only sound on Crescent Road that evening was the screeching of tyres, horrified family and friends knocking over their lawn chairs as they stood up in shock and the haunting screams of a little sister loosing their big brother mixed with heartbroken teenager who just watched their best friend be pulled away from them.

Lucy's p.o.v

Without thinking I didn't stop running as I approached the road in front of Alzack and Bisca's home. I could see them in the garden, with Gajeel, Levy, Asuka and even Wendy and Romeo were there.

I called out to them and they all smiled at me warmly. I skidded to a stop in the middle of road, as it seemed deserted to me.

I was about to begin walking the rest over to their house, when suddenly I heard an engine roaring. I froze in shock. "Lucy!" A voice yelled out.

Before I could even turn around I was pushed out of the way, skidding across the ground after falling to my knees. I looked over my shoulder in shock, seeing Natsu look at me, say "I love you," before impact with the car was made.

My body went numb and my eyes widened as my mouth opened but no sound came out. The sound of screeching tyres echoed around the estate as anyone who was outside stopped and stared.

The thud of Natsu's body hitting the ground snapped me back to reality, and I jumped up in shock as I ran over to Natsu's body.

"Natsu? Natsu! Answer me, Natsu!" I began screaming as tears fell down my face. I gripped his shoulders and shook him lightly. I had begun panicking. The driver who had hit him stumbled out of their car in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry, my car... I..." They stuttered. "Call an ambulance!" Somebody yelled.

I heard footsteps and Alzack and Bisca dropped down beside me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Bisca asked. I didn't look up at her, I just kept holding onto Natsu. "He's not waking up, why isn't he waking up?" I sobbed, my tears staining his clothing.

I pulled him into a hug, squeezing tightly. It wasn't long before I heard sirens pulling up, and voices started speaking.

I was still crying, clinging to Natsu. "Wake up, Natsu, please! I need you! Don't leave me... You... Can't..."

"Miss, I'm going to need you to let go of him. We need to get him to a hospital immediately." A paramedic approached cautiously, gently pulling me off Natsu. Straight away, at least three others picked Natsu up and laid him down on a stretcher, getting him into an ambulance.

The man led me into the same ambulance and began checking over me as Natsu was worked on by others. Bandages were wrapped around areas that had been bleeding from when I fell.

"Can you explain what happened?" The paramedic asked kindly. I began rambling about our race and how I had stopped in the middle of the road.

"Is he going to be okay?" I whispered. I didn't get a reply, just a gentle pat on the back. A blanket was wrapped around me as I had started shaking.

The ambulance quickly stopped and I was led to the A&E waiting room. As soon as I walked in I saw Igneel, Wendy, Grandine, Bisca, and Alzack sitting down.

Igneel was the first to spot me, quickly running over to me. "Lucy! Are you okay?" He frantically asked as he pulled me into a hug.

I burst into tears immediately. "I'm... So sorry. It's all... My... Fault..." He brought me over to a chair beside the family.

"Alzack and Bisca explained everything, it's not your fault Lucy." Grandine smiled gently, although her cheeks were tear stained.

What seemed like hours later, Loke, my older cousin, burst through the door. "Lucy!" He sighed in relief as he saw me sitting down. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

I began crying onto his shoulder, because my best friend was in surgery dying. And it was all my fault.


End file.
